lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Leia
is a singer-songwriter of Lost & Found Music Studios and the leader of the girls' band. She is also the girlfriend of Luke Biography Before the Show Two years before the show,"Lost and Found (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on January 9, 2016. Leia auditioned for and made it into Lost & Found Music Studios. In the process she met Rachel, who was warming up outside of Busker Alley, and they became fast friends. She also met Britney, who she grew to dislike."Heart & Soul." Wikia. Retrieved on January 24, 2016. Britney didn't make it. Season 1 Leia is obsessed with Luke and is in love with him. Leia compliments Luke while she is listening to him (and his band) perform "Lost and Found," and it is revealed that she loves listening to Luke perform. Leia asked to perform a duet with Luke at the party. She is really fond about this and is only allowed to perform with Luke under one condition: the song must be original and new. To her misfortune (after telling Luke about this) Luke says that he has band practice, but ignoring that, Leia tells him that he could just come early to learn his part to perform; Luke agrees to her solution reluctantly. In Java Junction, Leia has trouble writing a song for Luke. It is then when it is known that she has a crush on Luke; as she confesses, "The first time I have writer's block, I'm supposed to be writing a song for my crush." After being suggested so by Rachel, Leia uses one of her songs that she has already written. Leia goes to Mr. T in the Green Room and gives him lyrics to the song with the title of, "The Butterfly Song," but is rejected as Mr. T does not consider it "new and original." Leia later admits to Rachel that she feels awful that Luke is not performing. Just in time, Theo (who is part of Luke's band) enters and Leia tells him that she is sorry that Luke could not perform; Theo replies that Luke does not care at all, and is actually performing a solo; the solo will be a love song. This causes Leia to think that the song is dedicated to her. At the party, Luke signals to John to go on to the stage, which Leia believes that Luke is signaling to her. Luke starts to perform a song by the title of "Broken By You," to which she unexpectedly joins in mid-performance. Leia addresses the audience and says that she would like to thank Luke for composing the song about her. Candidly, the song was written by John and was dedicated to Michelle. Luke corrects her and reveals that the song was composed by John. Bewildered, she listens to Luke as he also says that the song was not about her; she tearfully exits the room. Tearfully and wishing that Mr. T will pick it for auditions, Leia performs a song called "See Through Me" on-stage at the studio. The song is dedicated to Luke, to which Luke is oblivious about. After the performance, Leia is assured by Rachel that the song will be chosen for auditions. Ultimately, Leia's song is not chosen; John's "Original" and Rachel's "Now Is Our Time" are chosen instead. She is furious, but does not show it. To infuriate her even more, Rachel continuously brings up the subject of "Now Is Our Time" to Leia, in Java Junction. Leia has enough of the song and interrupts Rachel (who is singing the chorus) to state that she is getting a muffin and some juice for the two of them. Leia goes to John, who is also sitting in Java Junction, and is told that she should be happy for her best friend (Rachel). Leia still thinks that her song is better, despite being happy for Rachel. John agrees to this and says that Mr. T picks the less original songs so that the auditionees can alter them to make it their own. This makes Leia feel better and returns to Rachel and sings along with her to "Now Is Our Time." In the studio, Leia happily approaches Hannah, who says that she thinks that her song was really good. Leia tells Hannah what John said to her. Hannah notices Rachel standing in the doorway; Leia doesn't. Offended by Leia's words, Rachel runs down the hallway. Later, Leia finds a sulking Rachel and apologizes to her. Leia helps Rachel to "cash in her chip." Leia blindfolds Rachel and leads her into Java Junction. Then, Leia orders to eat the ice cream (that she has provided) as quickly as possible and sing about the sunshine when she develops a brain freeze. Rachel fails Leia's order and Leia tells her to stick fries up her nose; Leia reveals she only did this for a laugh, infuriating Rachel who leaves Java Junction angrily. Leia realizes she did something wrong and vows to make it up to her. Leia enters the Green Room, in which no lights are on. Leia creates a ghost story; she tells Rachel to make one, but she fails. Leia is questioned by Rachel why she did all that she had done that day. Leia admits because Rachel is her best friends and will always help her. Leia says that she loves Rachel. They hug and, finally, make up, resulting in Rachel finally being able to produce her first heart-felt lyrics."See Through Me (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on January 24, 2016. Alongside Rachel, Leia is the helper of the auditions. She is approached by Parker with Rachel, who asks the two to set up the Green Room and Java Junction. Still, in the Green Room, they send messages out to auditionees to confirm that they are permitted to come to auditions, and converse about the auditionees. Later on (with Eva, now) they receive many messages of confirmations from the auditionees. In Java Junction, Leia converses with Rachel about auditions. She asks Rachel what her first impression of her was: Rachel initially thought that Leia was stuck-up, which Leia is confused by. In Talking Heads, Leia disagrees with Rachel's opinion, and describes herself as "aloof and mysterious." She, later, watches the band perform "Best Day." "Play the Record (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. Season 2 In season 2, Leia wanted to make Luke happy and for him to notice her she asked her uncle, which is a mechanic, to fix the Mutt Cracker, Luke's van. To Leia's surprise, her uncle fixed the van but got it painted pink as she told him that it was her van and her uncle thought pink was her favourite colour. Leia told Luke she fixed the van but when he realised the van was pink, she blamed it on Rachel and Luke was extremely mad at Rachel for the incident. Later on, Leia admits that she was the one who painted the van and that Rachel was innocent. She also told Luke that she has feelings for him. Leia and Rachel go through a very bumpy relationship in Season 2 especially because Leia still likes Luke and she tends to put Luke above everything. Leia gets kicked out of the band for choosing Luke over them and she gets really mad and devastated that she lost her best-friends. She also find out that Luke wrote a song about her when he lied to her saying that he did not have feelings for her after he revealed in Anabelle's vlog that he had a crush on her. She does get happy about this but is fighting with her friends more than ever and they start drifting apart. Still, Leia doesn't give up on Luke and even starts fake-dating Jude to make him jealous. She is even more jealous when Maggie and Luke start to fake-date too to make her jealous. Luke then reveals that he likes her and they start to have a more romantic-type relationship, even though they are not acting upon their feelings for each other. She had to clean the storage closet with Rachel, Annabelle and Maggie and they find an old tape that shows Mr. T singing an original song from his band in the 90s. The girls then do a cover of that song making the band get back together again. Leia is especially happy to get Rachel back because she really misses her best-friend and realised how important she is to her life. When Leia is practicing a choreography with Rachel, Luke asks her to grab a drink with him in the Java Junction but she refuses kindly, as she wanted to spend time with her best-friend because she just got her back. This makes Rachel really happy and brings the two of them closer than ever. In the last episode of Season 2, Luke asks Leia to meet him in the recording studio and there he sings a song to her which quickly becomes a duet. They kiss and become an official couple since then. Personality Leia is very determined and passionate, but at times can be a drama queen. The studio knows that she is the best songwriter in the studio and is often very sure of herself. She has a leader personality, and often takes charge in group situations. She feels offended when people do not choose her side. She also has a big crush on Luke, and likes to makes sure that no other person (i.e.: Maggie) takes him before she does. Because of this she is shown to be very obsessive over him. However, Leia can be a very caring person at times but can also be slightly harsh. However, she is very sensitive as when upsetting news is broken to her, she is often found tearful and alone. However, she stops obsessing over Luke slightly as when he asked her on a date, she kindly declined as she said she was spending time with her best friend. Physical appearance She is pretty with long brown hair, pale skin, red lips and hazel eyes. She is described as beautiful by Luke Relationships Rachel Leia is Rachel's best friend, who she has known for two years. Luke Leia has an enormous crush on Luke. He is completely unaware even though she acts awkward around him sometimes, saying that his true love is music and not her. He later admits he has a crush on her. So after two seasons of struggling with their feelings for each other they finally become boyfriend and girlfriend. Britney Britney is a rival of Leia's. Originally, they seem to be friends, but do not show their dislike towards each other, except from whilst they're in Talking Heads. Their rivalry began a year before the show, when they faced each other at auditions for the studio. Maggie Maggie is one of Leia's enemies. Leia started to dislike Maggie when she had suspicions that Maggie had a crush on Luke, who she has a crush on, making her feel jealous. In a later episode, they argue but is solved by having a fun time at the concert. It is later revealed that Maggie has a crush on Luke as well, meaning that Leia was right all along."Freebird." Wikia. Retrieved on March 6, 2016. Appearances Season 1 *"Lost and Found" *"See Through Me" *"Play the Record" *"Heart & Soul" *"Invincible" *"All About the Music" *"Day After Day" *"Dancing in the Rain" *"Potent Love" *"Heart Shape" *"Freebird" *"Sunrise" *"Callin' Callin' Part 1" *"Callin' Callin' Part 2" Season 2 *"Sweet Tarts" *"Rhythm In My Heartbeat" *"Take Control" *"Hit My Heart" *"Last Shot" *"Take You There" *"Let It Go" *"Falling For You" *"Call My Name" *"You Could Have It All " *"The Sound Of Change" Songs *"Broken by You (Luke & Leia)" *"See Through Me" *"Heart and Soul" *"Dancing in the Light" *"Potent Love, Pour It Up" *"Firecracker" *"Callin' Callin'" (trio) *"Callin' Callin'" (quartet) *"Sweet Tarts" Quotes Trivia *Leia is said to be the best songwriter in Lost & Found Music Studios. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Featured articles Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members Category:The Girls' Band Category:Season 2 Characters